


Breeding

by Kokoro893



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Breeding, Dark, F/M, Humiliation, Loss of Virginity, Older Man/Younger Woman, Painful Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoro893/pseuds/Kokoro893
Summary: This is my first attempt at writing something dark, I hope it isn't that terrible
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948555
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128





	Breeding

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing something dark, I hope it isn't that terrible

**Breeding**

“Umbridge wants to see you, seems like there’s some poor soul who has to touch you after all,” Draco spat.

Hermione stopped breathing. That couldn’t be happening, she knew it was a possibility ever since that horrible law had passed, but for some reason, she had always assumed that they would overlook her. Everything felt numb as she walked to the dungeon. She didn’t want to do this. Maybe she should just leave the magical world behind and live as a muggle, but she was a witch after all.

Opening the door, the first thing she saw Umbridge’s ugly smile. Hermione wanted to burst out crying, but she didn’t want to give her the satisfaction. 

“Miss Granger, I have wonderful news for you. We have found someone you’re compatible with. There’s a way you can contribute to our society after all, even if it’s only in the Program for Controlling Population Numbers.” Umbridge smiled.

That sadist, she was actually enjoying this. The last thing she wanted to do was being bred like livestock by someone she couldn’t even choose. Hermione bit her lip. She reached for her wand, there was nothing she wanted to do more than turn her into a cockroach and trample right over her.

“It’s time for the examination.” Umbridge’s smiler got wider and wider.

Hermione took small steps towards the mounting that was standing in the middle of the drafty room. She had always hated doing leapfrogs but now she would do that a million times rather than whatever Umbridge wanted from her. Maybe she should take the kiss instead. How bad can it be to get your soul sucked out?

“Bow over.” Umbridge’s sounded much more stern than usual. But she immediately put her fake smile back in place as Hermione looked at her.

She closed her eyes. Hermione let her hair fall over her face to hide herself. Her limbs were magically tied to the legs of the mounting so that she couldn’t move away. Umbridge flipped the skirt of her uniform up, exposing her underwear. With a flick of her oddly short wand, they were gone as well. 

Tears fell from her eyes. Nothing was more humiliating than this. Or so she thought until she heard footsteps behind her. They were slow and steady accompanied by a tapping sound. Her heart was racing. Hermione struggled against the restraints but they only slung tighter around her wrists and ankles, digging deep into her flesh.

She couldn’t get away from here and someone had a great view of her exposed sex. A small puddle had formed under her face. Had she really shed that many tears already?

“Mr. Malfoy. I apologize for her heritage. I would have given you a proper pureblood girl of course, but our experts didn’t account for that.”

Mr. Malfoy. Of course, who else was running around with his walking cane. He didn’t say anything nor did he move. And there she had thought that this couldn’t get any worse. Was he staring at her sex or was he too disgusted by her?

Umbridge moved closer to her. Without paying her any attention she walked passed her. 

Hermione flinched as she spread her with her fat hands apart. “Not surprising, but no one has touched her before,” she announced, “but physically well functioning.”

Surprising the sobs got harder and harder. Hermione didn’t want to be here. If someone killed her right now she wouldn’t have minded.

“It will be my pleasure to break her in,” he said dryly.

“Don’t be nice to her. Troublemakers like Miss Granger need to be put in place,” Umbridge said.

Squeezing her mouth open Umbidge forged a potion down her throat. 

“To purge you from any contraceptives. Wouldn’t want to make this harder on Mr. Malfoy than necessary after all he’s a busy man and has better things to do then breed a useless chit of a girl.”

Mr. Malfoy left quickly and Umbridge freed her from her restraints, for now. Hermione remained hanging over the mounting for a while. She wasn’t ready to get up and face the world yet, she just wanted to die.

* * *

Hermione was oddly restless. Her entire body was on fire. Opening her eyes, she found the sun was already up. Rubbing her thighs against each other, she pretended to be still asleep. Waiting until the other girls left the dorm, she thought she was going insane. Hermione wanted nothing more than to touch herself. 

Never had she been so horny. Once even the last of the girls were out, she shamelessly reached between her legs. Her knickers were already soaking wet and she was aching for male company.

Rubbing herself shivers went through her body. She was feeling really nice. Hermione was getting closer and closer and it was getting later and later. She could always skip breakfast…

Keeping circling her sensitive bundle of nerves, she let out quiet moans. Hermione was so close but it just wasn’t enough and then she was running out of time and she couldn’t be late for class, Professor McGonagall would kill her.

She jumped up and got dressed in a haze not bothering to comb her hair. She ran out of the dorm to the classroom. She was a little out of breath and wasn’t paying much attention to what was in front of her.

Hermione bumped into someone. “I’m sorry,” she said, looking up.

Big hands rested on her back and as her head moved upwards, she found that the person was much taller than she had expected. 

Her heart stopped. She immediately recognized those piercing blue eyes. Hermione swallowed hard. No, no, no. She had thought that she had more time than maybe by some miracle they would finally get rid of this abhorrent law. But as she was staring at Mr. Malfoy, she immediately knew that her time had come.

“Miss Granger, I am surprised to find you come running to me.” He smirked. “Wait, in the dungeon for me, I have to talk to my son.”

She was weak on her feet as she stood there in the corridor watching the older wizard walk to his son. He carried himself as if he owned the place, he probably did as governor he could come and go as he pleased.

Hermione just stood there. She could just run away, break her wand, and start all over. But magic was a part of her and she couldn’t lose it. She wouldn’t be herself anymore.

Her heart was racing as she walked down the stairs. She was so uneasy that she could have stumbled and broken her neck all too easily. Hermione took her hands of the banister rail and increased her speed.

Standing in front of the mounting, tears threatened to fall from her eyes. She didn’t even feel ready to have sex how should she raise a child? There were so many things she still wanted to do, like graduate. She didn’t want this.

He was suddenly standing behind her. Grabbing her chin, he pulled her back. Hermione was completely off balance. He forced her to open her mouth and poured a potion down her throat. She was struggling against his grip, but he was much stronger than her. His hot breath was tickling against her skin.

“Now, You will bend over and I will fuck you hard and fast. I will be painful but It can assure you that it will be better for both of us if no one thinks that I might be a considerate lover. Understood?”

Hermione nodded. More tears were running down her cheeks. Her entire body was shaking as she took the last couple of steps to the mount. He grabbed her by her hair and with the other hand he pushed her down.

Her hands and wrists were magically tied to the legs of the mounting. With a flick of his wand, he freed her of all of her clothing. 

There she was, completely bare strapped to a mounting, just waiting to be bred by the big evil wizard. She swallowed hard, the situation was bad as it was, but he had said that he was going to hurt her. How much was this going to hurt?

Her entire body tensed. She was completely powerless and alone with a known Death Eater in the room. She felt his hand on her bare skin. It slowly descended her back getting closer and closer to her crotch.

She flinched under his touch but so tightly bound there was no way for her to escape. He was going to fuck her, to take her virginity and he had promised her to be rough. She was terrified but didn’t show it. She was a Gryffindor and was stronger than this.

She was stronger than this law, then Mr. Malfoy and she would never lose against Umbridge. She bit her lips with determination. She was ready for the worst.

Shivers went through her spine as he let his fingers run over her lower lips. 

“So wet and ready.” She couldn’t see him, but Hermione was sure that he was smirking.

She heard him open his trousers and the next thing she felt was how he positioned himself at her entrance. 

Her hands clenched around the leg of the mounting and squeezed her eyes shut. 

He stood there and did nothing and then without any warning he rammed himself into her. 

Hermione let out a loud shriek, she bit her tongue and tasted blood. A sharp pain went through her. She felt like she was torn apart like a dagger was smashed into her. She inhaled sharply. Her mind went black. Without giving her time to get used to his intrusion, he began thrusting onto her.

She was gasping for air. Squeezing herself together, she tried to keep him out but he was so much stronger than her. She didn’t want this, but she wasn’t exactly given a chance. Biting her tongue she hoped that this would soon end.

As he kept pounding into her, the pain got gradually less and less. Or maybe she was just too exhausted to fight him anymore.

“Good girl.” He petted her butt. “Now on to the fun part.”

His hand reached between the mounting and her body. He began rubbing her clit and after some time it actually started feeling nice. With most of the pain gone, Hermione stopped fighting him and soon the first tingle of pleasure went through her body.

“Who thought that I would ever get to fuck a cute little mudbood.”

She slightly flinched as he used the curse word. Hermione was a proper witch and no one could convince her otherwise, but she was way too focused on not forgetting to breathe to reply. Her walls contracted slightly as he kept teasing her clit.

“You are enjoying thins? Being fucked by a prime specimen of pureblood, a wizard much older than yourself.”

Involuntarily she clenched around him more and more. Tingles of excitement went through her body, this was so taboo. Mr. Malfoy was definitely affecting her just not the way she had thought. As he fucked her for longer and longer, she started feeling very good and wanting more.

It wasn’t her fault, she reminded herself, it was all simple biology, nothing to be ashamed of. She was a hormonal teenager. Fertile and ready to be bread. And yes, it did turn her own to be completely naked in front of him. This wasn’t any less degrading for him as it was for her. What would pureblood society say if they knew how much he was enjoying this? What would they say, as she would swell with their child, a little half-breed?

His clothed legs brushed against hers. It felt like he was crawling into her. He was breathing heavily. 

Hermione was moaning. She was so close, she needed to come. After all the stress, she was aching for pleasure. She deserved it.

“Come for me.” He stopped moving and focused on circling her bundle of nerves.

She lost control of her body. Her muscles tensed all at once and waves of pleasure went through her body. For a moment she felt like she was flying. Pure euphoria took over and she forgot how fucked up the world was she lived in.

“Time to get you with child. Let’s produce a beautiful little genius ready to conquer the world.” 

He grunted loudly and she felt his hot seed pour into her unprotected womb. He kept moving for a little longer, sending more waves of pleasure through her petite body. The euphoria mixed with panic. 

She could get pregnant from this. There would be a little human growing inside of her who would tie them together forever. She would feel the little one’s kicks and hold the baby in her arms. And everyone would know how it was produced. Hermione cried loudly as she exploded into a million pieces.

She was hanging over the mounting, panting for air. Her muscles were still spasming. She was just so wow. Hermione had no idea what he did to her but it wasn’t nearly as horrible as she had thought.

She flinched as he put a plugged inside of her. 

“We are not wasting a drop of my potent seed.”

The restraints let go of her. He grabbed her wrist and pushed her to him. Her sore insides burnt with every slight movement. With his thumb, he wiped the remainder of her tears away.

“It would be better for both of us if the fun part remained a secret.”

She nodded.

“Get dressed and go back to your class.”

Hermione moved very slowly. She was sore and worn down and her mind was a mess. 

“What happens if I get pregnant.”

“We could just keep enjoying our body.” He smirked. “We will figure something out.”

“Can I stay at Hogwarts?” Hermione didn’t dare to look at him.

“Someone needs to keep my son motivated. I expect you to, regardless of your condition, excel at everything. After all, I have gifted you with my precious seed and I want the outcome to be of a high standard.”

“Because the Ministry ordered you and you’re going to give Draco the same task, keeping our rivalry up.”

“Toche and Toche.” He bowed slightly and kissed her hand. He pressed a note into her hand. Opening the door, he pushed her out of the room. 

Umbridge was standing in front of them, she bet that she has wanted to watch them, drink in her misery. “I need a memory of the event.” She said smiling.

“I will provide it shortly,” Mr. Malfoy said, his voice betrayed no emotion. “Off to class with you, you silly girl.” He slapped her butt with his cane.

Hermione slowly walked to the classroom. She was really sore and the plug inside of her rubbed against her sore walls. But as she moved more, she started to like the feeling. She wasn’t in excruciating pain, but just the right level. Was she a masochist?

Out of sight from Umbridge, she looked at the note in her hand. Calming Draught. No, that couldn’t have been it. She went from practically being raped to liking it. She found it, she found him kind of hot. He must have given her some mind-altering dark potion…

She entered the classroom without saying a word and sat down on her chair. Hermione hissed a little too loudly. Professor McGonagall gave her a concerned look but she merely smiled at her.

Draco glared at her for the entire rest of the lesson. Hermione stared right back at him. He looked like he was going to hex her. To be fair she did have very unprotected sex with his father, and there was nothing Draco could do about it. She might be already carrying his little sibling. It was silly, but in a way it made her want to go and fuck his father again. Maybe he was still in the castle after her lesson...


End file.
